Somebody
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: AcexOC Ace and Krys have been together since they were kids, but tonight they're shagging. Running out of brain power, sorry. Message me if you want a fic. Swear to God the summary will be better then this one.


~For Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGirl! Don't own OnePiece nor Somebody by Nickelback! Btw, bro. You should enable your PM. I couldn't tell you I uploaded it. D:~

**Somebody**

"For you."

Krys Valentine blinked as roses were thrust into her face. "Hm?" She looked up, handling them with care. "Thank you." She smiled and pressed the velvety petals to her face, feeling them brush over the spider bites in her bottom lip. "They're beautiful." She swung her legs on the dock as he sat next to her.

He studied her for a bit, taking in her bright red hair and the black dress she chose to wear today. "I'm glad you got my message to meet here." He said, flicking a rock into the water and watching the ensuing ripples.

She laughed and he tried not to watch her chest bounce. "How could I not? Luffy says you owe him a new sail, by the way."

Ace smirked. "I didn't have anywhere else to write, besides the deck..."

"Usopp thought it was a ghost."

"Usopp's wierd."

"So are you."

"Did you want to fight?" He growled playfully, poking her in the ribs.

She jerked away, swiftly stealing his hat. "Always." She teased, placing it neatly on her head. "Why did you leave?" Her face became more serious.

"I had...things to take care of." He said evasively, leaning in closer. "I need that hat. I turn into a hideous beast if I don't have it on." His face was completely serious until he quirked an eyebrow.

They both laughed and Krys gave up, her heart sinking. If he wouldn't tell her, she knew it was dangerous. She'd known him for too long - been his girlfriend for too long - to get upset with him over this. He was just trying to protect her.

She brushed her hand over his, feeling like a schoolgirl. Every time they met up again, it was the same routine - they had to learn how to love each other again. "I missed you." She said softly, tracing the veins in his hand. It was warm to the touch, though the night was a little chillier with the upcoming winter season.

"I missed you too." He said simply and took her wandering hand. "I missed you...a lot."

She looked up at him and blushed as her purple orbs met his black ones. She looked away, chewing on her lip, her piercing wiggling as she played with one end with her tongue. "I guess you did..."

He guided her head back by the drawstrings of his hat and kissed her softly, but the heat from it seared her mind blank. This. This is what she missed more then life itself. He stopped and grinned, "Another reason why I like this hat." He yanked on them a little bit and it tipped forward into her eyes.

Krys laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. "God, I missed you...!" She muttered, her nose brushing past his.

"I heard." He said dryly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "But...maybe we should go somewhere...private."

Krys didn't get it. "This isn't private?" She asked incredously. "No Luffy, none of his air-headed gang, no people..."

"I mean...inside...with a bed." He said, watching her cautiously. This would most likely be the part where she freaked out.

Krys froze, her mind processing slowly what he had just said - what he had inferred. She knew this was coming. They were more then old enough and she didn't know how many times she had told him no. She was scared, to say the least. Who wouldn't be? In this day and age, a woman who had held onto her virginity for this long was a tough girl. Or just way too goddamn lucky. She sighed, rubbing her thumb over his cheek, loving each and every freckle on his face. "Okay."

"Yes! I mean - " He coughed into his hand. "That's cool, I guess."

Krys laughed, hard. She bent over, falling on the deck as she held her stomach.

Krys looked up at Ace from the pillows she lay in, feeling self concious as she covered her naked body with her hands. This was no mean feat. She wasn't particularly skinny, having a certain plumpness that gave her body the pizzazz she needed to unwittingly seduce. Her breasts were large and her thighs large enough to match. She crossed them, looking anywhere but his face as he kneeled over her, undecorated and pants undone. "Sorry."

"For what?" He asked, his hands softly trailing over the blood red rose tattoo that covered the top of her breasts and her sternum. His hands gently but firmly pulled hers away. "I've always thought you've looked amazing."

She blushed, purple eyes watching him as he leaned over and kissed her. He chuckled, kissing her nose teasingly. "Not gonna uncross those legs, are ya?"

She shook her head enthusiastically, causing him to laugh.

"Alright, I'll just convince you..." He ducked his head down to her collarbone and her heart rate shot through the roof. He trailed his lips down her collarbone, tracing the spindly leaves of her tattoo before going over her breast and...

There. In the center. She couldn't breathe. His tongue swirled around the raised peak and she shut her eyes, trembling. How could he do this to her was beyond her comprehension. She twitched nervously, trying not to cry out. This was embarrassing. She just should've said no-

He paused. "Krys?"

"Hm?"

"Relax."

She released the hold she had on her muscles, smiling sheepishly at him. "I've been discovered?"

He sighed, kissing her lips again. "It doesn't work if you're stressed out about it. It's just sex."

"It's my first time." She said sharply. "I'm sorry if that ruins the moment for you but I-"

"Hey, hey...! Shh...!" He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "It's alright. I understand." He kissed her tenderly. "Just relax. Whatever happens, it'll be okay." He smiled and she loved the way his freckles stretched across his face. "I love you."

Krys smiled back, kissing him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted him to sink down on top of her and just love her until the end of the world came. Just forever in his arms. She was tired of feeling so alone.

He broke away and wandered down over her body again, giving her breast some special attention that, for once, she enjoyed.

She leaned her head back, gasping as he found spots here and there that drove her up the wall. He was getting closer to her clenched legs and they shuddered as his warm hands ran over them.

"Krys," He breathed, air expelling onto her stomach. "Let me in."

The double meaning couldn't have been any clearer. She'd been holding off from him for a while, certain that either one or the both of them were going to die. She couldn't stand to be alone forever. She turned her head to the side and, with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, she relaxed her legs.

"Krys, you're beautiful...!" He breathed in amazement, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She tried to close her legs again in embarrassment but he held them open.

Oh God.

This feeling.

Was that his tongue?

She finally cried out from the intense pleasure she was experiencing, hands gripping the sheets as she craved...

...what did she crave?

She wanted to be filled. With him.

Ace came back to kiss her again, saying softly, "Are you ready...?"

Was she? Unsure, Krys nodded anyway.

There was an intense pain as he pushed something way too big and hard into a hole too small, but he lay there, throbbing, as she tried to breathe again. She was slowly getting used to it and she twitched underneath him. "Ace..." Her voice pleaded with him, her hands running over her back. "Please...do it..."

He kissed her as he began thrusting, filling her over and over again, taking away all the lonliness and empty feelings that both had carried for far too long. He panted in her ear as she ran her fingers down his back. She twisted underneath him, instinctively moving with him as she came closer and closer to shattering.

There it was. That moment. She felt suspended in a pleasure so sweet, it was agony. She needed him to fuck her faster. She needed every inch of him inside of her and he gave it to her, groaning as his own release came tumultuously.

She gasped, trying to breathe in air that didn't feel like hers. She was so intensely high of the sensation of orgasming that she felt like she'd never come down. She shuddered underneath him, feeling the unbearable heat of his body over hers.

Dripping in sweat, he kissed her softly, pulling away to look at her with his dark eyes. "You're mine now...forever..." He kissed her again. "And ever."

And Krys couldn't find any reason in the world why she shouldn't be his forever.

And ever.


End file.
